fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate HQ
The Syndicate HQ is the fictional headquaters of the Syndicate from the eponymous animated series. First appearing in the pilot of Syndicate, this lair is owned by Nozus and is located directly below City Square, in an isolated area in the subway system. The lair is home to John, Nozus, and Collector, but additional private quarters were made for the other Syndicate members. After it became the headquarters for Syndicate, numerous new features and areas were added to the base, such as the main hall, trophy room, armory, hangar, an aquarium, private quarters, and more. The security vestibule is the heart of the lair, stretching the entire center of the complex. It houses Syndicate's vast computer, communications, and sensor networks. Monitor duty is also assigned in a revolving system. Nozus has also been seen using this room to plan and strategize in private on several occasions. The HQ has various air vents, air conditioners, and ventilation systems to provide a flow of air underground of sufficient volume to dilute and remove noxious gases. History Early history The Syndicate HQ was originally owned by Nozus, being an underground lair used for his Machiavellian schemes and problematic plots. He constructed the lair by employing construction workers from the McMillions Family Friendly Corporation to hollow out a section of an abandoned part of the subway system. Becoming the Syndicate HQ After responding to the alien invasion in Nicktropolis in 2023, Nozus invited the heroes into his lair, having established a mutual bond with them after fighting the giant monstrosities. He offered John and Collector a private quarters since their apartments were destroyed in the battle. As the others began to leave, John approached Nozus with the idea that they are strength in numbers and that they'd work better together as a team. Nozus agreed and Syndicate was subsequently formed; the lair went under renovation for the newly formed team. By the end of season one of Syndicate, citizens of Nicktropolis get an idea of where the HQ is located (underground) but no one manages to find it. 3023 By 3023, the Syndicate HQ had been converted into a museum and Syndicate had relocated to a much more convenient HQ at the TBA, and it was subsequently renamed the Syndicate HQ II. Syndicate HQ II TBA. Layout The main entrance to the HQ can be found underground in an isolated section of the subway system. The HQ can be accessed by the use of a retina scan or a Syndicate I.D. The lair is powered by a nuclear reactor. In 3023, the Syndicate HQ II had the same exact features and more as the previous HQ, albeit different layout. *'Main hall' - self-explanatory. Members usually hang out at here. As well as a place for leisure, Syndicate meet and plot strategy, assign duties, and engage in open discussion here as well. *'Trophy room' - various memorabilia from Syndicate's past cases as well as sculptures/tributes to fallen heroes. *'Armory' - houses a variety of specialized equipment Syndicate or its allies may need depending on the mission. Collector spends most time here. *'Hangar' - the Syndicate Helicopter is kept here. *'Aquarium' - houses marine life. *'Kitchen' - a fully stocked open kitchen and eating area. *'Security vestibule' - Heart of the lair, stretching the entire center of the complex. It houses Syndicate's vast computer, communications, and sensor networks. *'Private quarters' - each core member has a specific private quarters for extended stays. Individual quarters are personalized for the members' tastes and lifestyle (such as Web's pixel-themed quarters). Additional guest quarters are available as well. Each quarters come with its own bathroom. *'Ceremonial hall' - created when Erin was inaugurated as a member, the ceremonial hall is a large area devoted for ceremonies as well as a place to assemble a large contingent of heroes in cases of extreme necessity. *'Painting gallery' - showcases expensive and luxurious paintings. *'Library' - houses various books. Nozus is a heavy reader. *'Weight room' - members lift weights and exercise here. Has stair steppers, stationary bikes, elliptical trainers, treadmills, dumbbells, barbells, and more. *'Reformatory cubicles' - holding cells for villains and intruders. **'Cubicle #966' - a special reformatory cubicle. Anyone inside Cubicle #966 loses their powers and/or abilities temporarily. *'Training center' - the team's combat training room. This advanced room can give environmental and full simulations for training purposes. *'Laboratory' - TBA. *'Reactor room' - located directly next to the security vestibule, the reactor room houses a nuclear reactor that powers the HQ. *'Showers' - used by members when they return from a mission and require sanitation. *'Infirmary' - TBA. Incidents of infiltration The Syndicate HQ has been breached and infiltrated various times. Transparent Transparent was the first villain to infiltrate the HQ in the episode Labor Day Invader. Project Venture Project Venture infiltrated the HQ in The Robots and Execution. Bryce McMillions Bryce McMillions infiltrated the HQ in A Team of their Own. Phantom Phantom infiltrated the HQ in Odd Man Out. Oblivion Oblivion infiltrated the HQ during the beginning of Syndicate: High Society and in the non-canon Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online. Category:Locations Category:Headquarters Category:Syndicate